Overcoming Fear
by Rainbow of Shadows
Summary: The Royal Prep Academy has a new teacher with one heck of a past. She may seem cool to her class but she isn't all that awesome to herself. Then fate steps in and she makes unlikely friends in the people that she fear while also befriending a certain royal sorcerer. No pairings, this is totally friend zoned relationship between my OC and Cedric. Rated K just to be safe.
1. In which Shilo Arrives at Her New Job

** Authors's note: Okay so I have finally lost my mind. Just to let you wonderful readers know, this is my first real fanfic, so yeah it is bad. But hey it is hard for me write about a world that I did not create. So anyway this is pretty much just about my OC Shilo, who I am trying every hard to make sure she does not become a Mary Sue. But anyway, I hope ya guys like. **

Chapter One: In which Shilo Arrives at Her New Job

_Relax Shi… _

_Just take a deep breath… in _

_…out _

_You are safe here… or at least I hope._

To say Shilo is nervous would be an understatement. She didn't know what caused her to want to come here or be part of their world once again, but here she is. It could be that she ran out of places to hide from them, no not them, him, or it could be that she needed an adrenaline rush that the foreign lands and jungles could no longer proved. Shilo could make up reasons in her head all day about why she decided to do this, to get a job here where she would be surrounded by them and word of her location could easily reach him, but she knew deep down that the main reason that caused her to do this was that she was afraid. She hated to admit it; in fact she never would admit it but what dwelled in those walls that stood before her terrified her to a point with no end. She didn't have to do this at all, but for someone that never liked labels she is doing whole lot to uphold hers. The Fearless Princess of Adventure has a nice ring to it after all, and after she gets though with this year she hoped to make that true.

There fixated in a trance stood Shilo, eyeing the golden gates, watering from a lack of blinks while her mouth stood slightly opened. If someone told her that she would be coming back here after all those years hating this place she would have stab them, but none the least here she stood.

"Princess Shilo! Is that really you?"

"My, My look at how much she has grown, Flora."

"Hello deary."

Shilo's trance was broken by the three head masteries'

"Ms Flora, Ms. Fauna, Ms. Merryweather, it is so nice to see you three again." Shilo happily greeted her old headmasters.

" Oh it is so nice to see you again also Princess Shilo, and thank you so much for coming in our time of need." Spoke Flora

"Oh it is my pleasure to be of help, but please don't call me princess, I gave that life up years ago. I am now just plan Shilo, the new cultural teacher," explained Shilo.

"Yes that is right, we are so sorry to hear that deary, I hope that being here doesn't bring back any rotten memories for you." said Fauna

"Ms. Fauna, there is no need to feel sorry for me, I am the happiest that I have ever been, and as for the bad memories… well… I'm kindof counting on them to get me though some inner turmoil that I have been having lately," Shilo explained joyfully, knowing, or rather hoping that this job would save her from her fear.

"Very well dear", chimed in Merryweather, "Now let us get you settled into your new classroom before the bell rings."

The three fairies lead the way as Shilo followed close behind into the front gates of Royal Prep Academy. The courtyard was filled with the soon to be kings and queens of many of the kingdoms around the world. The kids were busy playing games and socializing before the ringing bell tells them it is time for class to begin.

_Don't look Shi. Don't look. Just keep your head straight._

Shilo's eyes stayed focus on the three heads of the head masteries' but in her gut she could tell that all eyes were on her. She could hear the mumbles and the whispers form the little royals wondering who was this new comer, she could feel them, all of them staring on her as she took her first steps inside the schoolhouse in over ten years.

_Do they know that I'm nervous, I bet they can see my anxiety if not sense it just by looking at me._

The voice in Shilo's head continue to think about the watching eyes and the soft whispers of the courtyard, she was beginning to feel that taking a job in a place full of royalty was not such a good idea.

_Maybe I would just be better off if I just let my fear be, it is really not hurting me, _thought Shilo, who was starting to see that living a life of fear wouldn't be such a bad thing now.

_All I have to do is just tell the good fairies that I don't want the job anymore, they can get a replacement for me, they got a teacher to fill the place of the old one before I got here, so how hard would it be for them to get that person back? Wait a minute! What am I saying? I am no quitter! Well on second thought I did give up being a Princess, does that count as quitting? _

"Okay deary here we are, your new classroom."

"Huh? Oh yes of course!" Shilo said in a rush, unsure about who exactly said it.

"So you have everything you need for the day?"

"Yes Ms. Flora, I am prepared for whatever happens."

"Very well, if you say so Shilo, Now please excuse us as we let the students in, the bell will ring in about 5 minutes."

"Yes, of course Ms. Flora."

With that the three fairies started down the long towering hallway.

"Good luck princ…, I mean, Shilo" called back Fauna

Shilo turned around to yell back a thank you but the threesome had disappeared.

_Well time to get settled!_

Shilo reached over her shoulder pulling off a rather large and very heavy knapsack. She wished that she could have dropped it off at her new little cottage that she was renting. But a blizzard had suspired the little village that she was taking residence in the night before. The sudden weather change had caught the poor little town completely unprepared causing her carriage to be late this morning in picking her up from the hotel she was staying at, and she hadn't the time to stop by her new home.

_I just hope that the rest of my belongings will be waiting for me at the post today, that blizzard was pretty bad last night and there is no telling if the villagers could shovel 8 feet of snow in time to deliver them today. Oh well at least I had sense enough to pack a bag of the necessities. _

Shilo took a deep breath again. She was going to need to be claim for her students.

_Just close your eyes and mediate for a while Shi. _

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

_In… out…_

Above Shilo heard the sound of a bell, in the distance she heard the pitter patter of young royalty.

Looking up Shilo knew that this day was not going to be easy. 


	2. In Which Shilo Gets Carried Away

**Chapter Two: In Which Shilo Gets Carried Away**

Shilo kept her eyes shut tight. She heard the tapping, clicking sound of shoes and the scraps of chairs against the freshly polished tile. Then there was nothing. Class was ready to start.

_You can do this Shi! They are just a group of kids, powerful kids, but kids none the least. _

Shilo took a deep breath in while she opened her eyes for the first time to her new students. Looking at the young faces, the faces that could talk about her to their very powerful parents, Shilo started to feel a clinching grip in her stomach as it became harder and harder to let go of that deep breath.

_Come on Shi, pull yourself together breath._

_And say something for crying out loud, silence is not going your friend here!_

"Helloooooooo Class!" Shilo nearly shouted with a mixture of emotions ranging from e xcitement and anxiety. " How are we doing today?"

Shilo's got the response of mumbles and grunts with one of the princesses sitting in the front row said and exfusastic "Great!"

_Joy a kid that is happy to be at school. _

"Okay class well you all can already tell that I am new here. I am your permit cultural teacher; you can call me Ms. Shilo, or preferably just Shilo, I am why too young to be called miss."

Shilo got a few laughs from the sea of board faces.

"So class I don't know about what you were studying before I got here, but I am going to start at my favorite topic, lost cilvazations," said Shilo as she walked over to her big, heavy stack.

"Let us begin…" she started as she searched for a secret treasure, glancing up only once to see eager eyes, "ah here it is!" Shilo stood back up and walked over a strange statue over to her desk. The small object was completely made out of stone, cracks covered it from all corners, and some places near the bottom were missing huge chunks while on top it was highly noticeable that something was broken out of the center of the artwork. But no one among the on lookers could guess what the small sculpture was.

"What I have here," said Shilo as she hold it up to be sure the kids in the back get a good look, "is the head of King Alttic-O-Somoe."

_That got their attention! _

Shilo could tell right off that her students were not just eager to learn about this forgotten art piece, but excited. The moment the words left her mouth and float around the room into the ears of her little listeners, heads jumped up, boys lean forward, most likely wanting to know if it was a real head inside the stone, while the girls pushed back against their sets, most likely not wanting to know wheatear or not that was in fact a real head.

" King Alttic-O-Somoe," Shilo started walking around the class, "was the fifth and final king of the jungle kingdom known to us as… anyone?" Shilo looked up, and for the first time took a good look at the tearrias and crowns that sat perfectly on top of most every head.

She frozed.

_Stupid move Shi. Really stupid move! _

"Well?" piped up an annoyed voice of a student.

"Huh? Wha?" Shilo haft said broken from her thoughts.

"What was the kingdom?" the same voice as before asked.

"Oh , well… hm..," Shilo tripped and tumbled out her words in a mush of gibberish that even babies wouldn't laugh at. Her voice which while not at a teacher volume, was still loud enough, became more and more quite whispers, now all the students lean forward just in hopes to hear her.

"T…the kin..king…dom was… called… Otropomiss. The kingdom had been lost for over 500 years until it was recently rediscovered by… well…" Shilo trailed off on that. Her eyes darted to the door, wondering if she could make a brake for it. Slowly she started to inch her way toward her only means to escape.

I hand shooted into the air." ! Opus.. I mean Shilo?" I was the same princess in the front row that responded with "great" at the start of the class.

_Drat my escape will have to wait, my teaching job calls. _

" Yes?" Shilo answered in a whimper, stopping all plans of escape.

"How was the kingdom rediscovered?"

"Oh, well that is easy, I found it."

_Shi come on quit with the scared puppy act and speck up!_

An unknown force must have enchanted the classroom as Shilo's barely understandable words were all the suddenly heard though out the room. The class was in an uproar of excitement just by those three last words that Shilo barely even whispered out. The room was filled with student after student saying "wow" and "wait till I tell my folks about this," and then above the mass of voices the chipper voice of before was once heard by Shilo.

"Shilo, how did you found the lost kingdom?"

Shilo, who was in a state of amazement, allowed the words to enter her and sink in before she trusted herself to speck on the topic of her great adventure, while the class grow painfully silence waiting for an answer.

"Well, if you really must know…" started Shilo who became more focused on reminiscing about her past than her current situation, "I was taking a class with an arcgilogy about two years ago. I never really got along with my teacher, he was a firm believer in the idea that woman belonged at home, which are values that I do not uphold. So I bet him that I could find the kingdom which he longed to see, the kingdom of Otropomiss."

Shilo's tone became more and more confidant with each word that came out, she soon forgot about her nervousness as her voice become of that no of a teacher but of a story teller. As she started talking about green of the leaves and the hot stickiness that made up the jungle, the class was perfectly still, trance by her words. The story started to pick up when she got to a part about the old rope bridge that nearly sent her falling to her doom of a bottomless pit. Shilo's voice still gained more and more volume and started to show off the eager personality that Shilo was trying so hard to forget she had.

"… the tiger had knocked all the air out of my lungs as it plunged me to the ground." Shilo's voice rang out in urgency, Shilo was on the floor now with her left arm propping her up as her right stayed above her head to show where the tiger was, "I reached for my digger but when my hand touched the leather harness, the wooden handle was nowhere to be!" The faces of students looked on their teacher with trill and excitement.

"Then just as the tiger's mighty skull crushing jaws were about to tear into my soft flesh-"

RING! Went the bell as all the students jumped back into the proper sitting position.

Shilo stood back up, no making eye contact with the young ones as she straiten the wrinkles out of her dark red dress.

"Well? What happened next?!" This was a new voice this time, belonging to a young prince.

Shilo looked back up at her class.

"Well as you all can see, I survived the tiger, found the kingdom, made it back all in one piece, and of coursed I won the bet." Shilo said in a matter of fact tone.

The students were not pleased with Shilo's abridged ending; they all packed up their belongings while noticeable groans and sighs escaped their lips. But all exited the classroom with no protested.

Shilo took a breath of relief.

_Not so bad Shi. Now if only I can keep up the performance for seven more classes. _

This day was certainly not going to be easy. 

**Author's Note: Okay guys I hope that you are all enjoying this so far and don't worry characters from the show will get involved soon. But any ideas about who is the happy princess sitting in front is? Bye for now dudes. **


	3. In Which the Schoolyard Starts Talking

**Author's Note: Okay first off I would like to say thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. If you guessed Sofia as the happy princess from chapter 2 you would be correct. So give yourselves a pat on the back for being so smart. Also I would like to say that I sort of referenced another show that one of the voice actors from Sofia the first did. It is little so I doubt that anyone would get it, heck I didn't ever see it until after I looked over the chapter again. Also while talking about chapter 2, I am sorry for all of the spelling errors, I was rushed when uploading the chapter and did not have the time to proofread. And lastly I want to let you all know that I hope to update this story at least once every other week, I am aiming for once every week but life can sometimes get in the way of that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. And before i forget, like I did last time, I do not own anything, heck I don't even own a car! Happy readings and enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: In Which the Schoolyard Start Talking**

After the bell rang to single the second class, the students of Shilo's first class found themselves at a loss. They did not want to go, they wanted to hear the rest of the story, just how did their slender, small frame teacher, that just maybe hit the 110 pound mark on a scale could possibly fend off a terrifying determined beast like a tiger? Some students believe that Shilo was just spinning tales, playfully and excitingly giving the students a tall tale, just to impress the class full of young royals. But nevertheless, when the lucky few that had Shilo for the first class saw the next soon to be blown minds of their friends, they forget the doubt that filled their minds was soon forgotten.

"WOW guys you are never going to believe what you will hear in there!" exclaimed one of the princes walking out of the room

"I must say that was an exciting way to start off the day… if it WERE true." smugly said a young princess.

"No way you guys are just trying to pull my leg, that old substitute wouldn't know exciting if it were tattooed on his face." the next class all agreeably said.

"Well just wait and see, just wait and see." Said the last prince to exit the room, allowing the next class to enter, jaws dropped at the sight of the young woman that stood in front of them.

Shilo had to get use to the reactions of her shocked students as that were the only greetings she had receive from the young ones at the start of every class.

RING!

The lunch bell rang.

The students of the forth class all politely got up and packed up their things, even if the first reactions were the same, each class had a different reaction at the end of class, this class was obviously still in a state of shock from the story that Shilo had just told them. But just like the first class and the classes before Shilo never revealed the ending, even when she had plenty of time left in the class to tell the full story, she refused to do so. When asked about why she would end the story in a "well I got out of it" way, she would just used the excuse that the first class hadn't heard the ending and she didn't want the other classes ruining it for them. The students seemed to be satisfied with the reasoning of their new teacher. Not one of the students would want to ruin something so cool to their friends, and each young royal knew that neither of them had the will strength to not tell their friends if they did hear the ending to Shilo's story. But even if for a brief minute the students thought of not ruining the surprise of an exciting class, they never did. With each bell the students of Shilo's class would come out of the room telling each new class the exciting surprise of a new teacher.

That was what made this day different from all the others out of the school year. This is what made this lunch break special from any other lunch break the students had ever had. Outside at lunch today would be different. Instead of politely talking about fashion and secret crushes, the princesses would be talking about one person, and one class. Instead of the princes'normal talk about sports and friendly teasing; they would change their topic to one teacher in one class.

"Hey James, what did you think of the new teacher?" asked Prince Zandar.

"She is pretty cool, I mean come on she just barely escaped that tiger! What other girl can do that?" said James.

"That is assuming, of course, that her story was true." explained Amber.

"But I don't think that a teacher would lie to us." softly said Sofia.

"Yeah Amber", started James, "why would she lie?"

"I don't know", Amber said trying to defined her thoughts, "but look at it this way, since when do women go on adventures? It is simply NOT how things are done."

"But Amber you said the same thing about me joining the school derby team." said Sofia.

"Yeah Amber and you were wrong about that." happily said James, knowing that his sister's argument had no hold over whether or not the story was true.

Amber was about to say something else but she was interrupted before she got the first syllable out by another one of her brother's friends.

"Hey James, that new teacher is pretty awesome right?"

Before long most of the grade was over in a huddle eating their lunch and talking about the new adventurous teacher, Shilo had become famous with her class and it was only lunch time.


	4. In Which the Weeks Go By

**Hey I' m still alive! Okay first off so sorry for the long wait. My computer has been messing up a lot lately and I was stressing out/ studying for my exams. But anyway sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to post this last week but I couldn't because I left my computer at home and I don't have internet there so I have to go to town just to get internet. But anyway I do have chapter 5 finish, but it won't be up until the next time I get internet access, I just e-mailed it to my editor a few minutes ago. But now that I'm out of the school I will have more time to write. Oh and based on what I have written Cedric should show up between the chapters 7 and 9, I hope. Sorry I keep getting ideas to add in and it pushes everything back. Anyway I don't think that I said this yet, but I don't own anything, heck I don't even own a car. Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy! **

Chapter 4 In Which the weeks go by

"So class, tell me what was the legendary treasure of Otropomiss?" No sooner had Shilo asked that question twenty little hands shoot up in the air.

_Hmmm….Who haven't I called on in a while? _Though tShilo as she scanned the room for her victim, _oh I know who to call on._

"Princess Vivian, can you please tell us?" The shy princess started to look down and whispered an answer. Shilo felt so bad for calling on the princess, but Vivian hadn't really talked in class, and Shilo had to be fair to all of her students when calling on them. Shilo walked over to the back corner of the room where Vivian always sits.

"Hey", said Shilo as she kneeled down to eye level, "whisper the answer in my ear." Vivian gave Shilo a little smile and did as she was told. Shilo smiled at Vivian to let her know that she was right as she stood back up.

"Okay class Vivian just told me that the legendary treasure was the golden statues of the Kings' heads, is she right class?"

"Yes" everyone shouted.

"Very good class! Now what is the most valued statue?" Hands hit the ceiling again, "Princess Cleo", called Shilo.

"The most valued statue was of King Tol-U-Tum, the first king of Otropomiss." Cleo smiled knowing that she got the answer right.

"Very good Cleo, now… James, can you tell me what the golden statues were used for and why?"

"Yes Shilo, the golden statues were used for worship; the Otropmissiums believed that their god, Otrop came to rule the people in the human form of each king."

"Good, now… Adam, can you tell me about Otrop?

"Yes miss, Otrop was the god of civilization and life. It was believed that he decided who lived and who died, so if someone was murdered, the murderer would be seen as a messenger of God and become a high priest."

"Very good, now- "

RING

_Just when we were getting somewhere._

"Okay class we will start up from here tomorrow. Remember to look over the review tonight so we can answer your questions tomorrow." Shilo nearly yelled over the sound of scooting chairs, ruffling papers.

Shilo gently closed her eyes, she took in a few deep breaths as she tried to steady her breathing. Shilo had to admit it to herself, this had been the worst week of her life. The shortened breath and the rapid heart beats usually start from the moment she got up until the last bell that signals the school day's end rang. Just getting though one class was hard enough, but eight classes! That was a whole different story. Shilo heard silence, her sign to open her eyes and begin class. Looking out at all of the young faces, the young faces that one day the world will have to bow down to.

_Well,_ thought Shilo before she began the class,_ for now I am sure on two things… 1. I don't hate my job, but I don't like it…_

" Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Miss Shilo."

_And 2, if having this job doesn't help me… it is going to send me to an early grave. _

"Now let's review for the test."


	5. In Which Shilo Is Needing Clothes

**Well I don't really have much to say other than letting you know that I am working on chapter 6, and that it should be up by next week hopefully, because knowing my luck something will go wrong. Anyway enjoy, I love reviews so keep them coming and I don't own anything. **

Chapter 5: In Which Shilo Is Needing Clothes

"RING!"

_Aww finally the last bell._

_"_Okay class, remember study tonight, so you will have questions for tomor… row"…_Wow those kids don't waste any time do they?_

_Better I learn from my students and get out as quickly as possible_

Shilo gathered her notes and the homework which she had to grade tonight. Shilo hurried out the doors of her room and started down the long hallway, taken in by the enormous walls and high roof.

_I don't care how old I am or how many times I been down this hall, it still gives me the shivers. _

A small breath of relief escapeShilo as she exited the schoolhouse. Looking around the grounds Shilo could hardly believe that it was mid-winter. The sun was high, bringing light on the washed out shades of the once lively plants and trees. It was oddly warm for the time of year,Shilo was starting to regret wearing her black velvet dress. But she really couldn't complain. It was the only clean outfit she had.

_Oh well, hopefully my luggage arrived today at the post. _

Later…

" Hello…" said Shilo has she made her way thought the door. Above her came the sound of three little bells letting the old man know that someone had entered the old worn out building.

"Mr. Jenkins?" asked Shilo, who was not sure if anyone was there.

"Hello… Yes?" came the tried and ashy voice from a backroom, "How may I help you?" an old man walked from out of the backroom. Like his voice, his appearance also was ashy. He had a mop of ash gray hair that laid in a mess on top of his head, his small pair of glasses were coated in dust, his suit, which was once a brilliant color of navy blue, was faded from all of his years on the job and was now looking more of a grayish blue. The old man looked up and squinted his eyes just a bit.

"Oh Miss Shilo, good day! Good day!" exclaimed the old man.

" Good day to you too Mr. Jenkins," giggled Shilo, "I came to see if my luggage arrived yet."

"Oh I'm afraid not Miss Shilo." Said Mr. Jenkins as he shook in head.

"Really? That must have been some snow storm that town had."

"Aye it was Miss Shilo, I even heard some travelers saying that another one hit the poor little town just a few nights ago."

"You don't say? Well at this rate I'm not going to retrieve my luggage until spring if the weather keeps this up."

"Now don't you worry Miss Shilo, it will come soon enough, besides this means that I get to see your beautiful face come in and grace my presence for a few more days.

"Oh Mr. Jenkins I bet you say that to all the ladies that come in here." said Shilo who was a little flattered.

"Just the pretty ones."

":Now come on, what would your wife say if she were to hear this?"

"She would say nothing and just reach for her rolling pin."

"Oh Mr. Jenkins," laughed Shilo, "that is awful, Mrs. Jenkins is a sweet lady."

"Yes, she is to you."

"Now, now Mr. Jenkins, I better be on my way, papers are not going to grade themselves, you know. Stay out of trouble now, and tell Mrs. Jenkins that I said 'Hi', bye."

"Good bye Miss Shilo."

Shilo waved as she walked out the door and headed home for the day.


End file.
